Curtain rod mounting assemblies generally have an elongated support rod on which curtains or a valance may be hung. The support rod is typically formed from an extruded metal or plastic member and is generally mounted on spaced apart wall brackets. In addition, the support rod is generally mounted at a distance from the wall surface around the window opening or other area for which the curtain is to form a closure.
Present curtain rod mounting assemblies generally are somewhat difficult to assemble and mount on wall brackets. In addition, with present curtain rod mounting assemblies, it is particularly difficult to vary and precisely adjust the distance that the curtain rod is spaced from the window opening. Moreover, it has heretofore been necessary to use additional mounting brackets if an additional curtain or valance treatment is desired for the window opening.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a curtain rod mounting assembly that is relatively simple to assemble and mount on wall brackets.
It also would be desirable to provide a curtain rod mounting assembly that is relatively simple to adjust precisely in order to vary the distance that the curtain rod is spaced from the window opening.
It further would be desirable to provide a curtain rod mounting assembly that obviates the necessity of using additional mounting brackets if an additional curtain or valance treatment is desired for the window opening.